


vanilla twilight

by meteormash



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, i am letting these characters experience human emotions, probably a bit too serious for a kid's game but!, takes place shortly after the events of alpha sapphire so spoilers ig?? jgfkjsjdjskdjsdj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteormash/pseuds/meteormash
Summary: His father had offered to reassure him, and he was grateful for it. Nevertheless, those apprehensions were tenacious; their grip on him inescapable, refusing to permit him even a moment of composure as he went about his daily life. Debating on his actions henceforth, with the truth of his own mortality made abundantly evident to him. Or rather, what he should do with the gift of life while it is still within his hands.Namely, who he should spend it with.
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	vanilla twilight

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys - i'm back at it again with another cheesy originshipping fic! 
> 
> i actually started this back in february but i ended up forgetting about it since i've been focused on my original works but i decided to take a break from it today and attempt to finish this. so hopefully it turned out okay! 
> 
> as usual, let me know if there are any grammatical/spelling mistakes! thank you and i hope you enjoy reading it!!!

Steven has never taken the time to appreciate the resplendence of the oceanside city, as his trips to Sootopolis were few and far in between. Recalling the catastrophe that had transpired around a month prior due to the combined stupidity of Team Aqua and Team Magma, he felt compelled to pause and drink in his surroundings now they were no longer under the threat of submersion. Kyogre was awoken, its wrath incurred, seeking to engulf the entire region in ceaseless rain and vicious waves. Thankfully, a brave trainer emerged and, though all the odds were stacked against her, managed to tame the beast and restore peace to Hoenn. And not long after, she impeded a meteoroid that forewarned the extinction of all life on the planet— an extraordinary feat for one so young. Though, as a champion, that fact did embarrass him a bit. Entrusting the fate of the entire world to a mere child rather than resolving the issue on his own... as a champion, it was somewhat mortifying, but Steven was nevertheless grateful. 

However, the knowledge that he and his loved ones could have potentially perished if not for the efforts of that courageous trainer continues to weigh heavily on Steven’s mind. Ultimately, it had taught him an important lesson: to never take life for granted. The prospect of dying has never truly frightened him before, given his relatively young age and good health. It was not until he witnessed the end of the world firsthand that he finally acknowledged the fragility of life— as well as its value. That every moment he spends upon this earth must not be wasted. 

A businessman is expected to conduct himself with the utmost propriety, lest his behavior reflects poorly on his company and those working underneath him. Moreover, a champion is expected to maintain a calm demeanor in the face of uncertainty or danger, concealing his anxieties behind a mask of indifference and acting on behalf of the people of the region— even as the sea swallows up the land. However, it has been difficult for Steven to don his usual façade as of late; the strained smile, the occasional fidgeting of his fingers, and the tempestuous thoughts that occupied his mind throughout the nights he laid wakeful, unable to quell the fear gnawing relentlessly at his heart. 

His father had noticed, of course. Though he was getting on in the years, Steven knew wiser than to underestimate his perception. His attempts at deemphasizing his father’s concerns were ultimately fruitless as well; there was a reason why he was chosen to oversee their conglomerate after all, completely immune to deceit. In the end, it was Steven who received consolation from his father, rather than the other way around. 

“It’s only natural that you feel this way, son,” he was told, “Most of us are still shaken up about what happened. We nearly witnessed the end of the world— on two separate occasions, at that. It will pass,” and while those words had managed to assuage Steven’s worries at the time, he knew that they inevitably returned with the force of an oncoming train. 

“Besides, we were able to obviate both of those disasters— and if anything like that were to occur again, we’re prepared to deal with it. Don’t let it stress you out too much, Steven.” 

His father had offered to reassure him, and he was grateful for it. Nevertheless, those apprehensions were tenacious; their grip on him inescapable, refusing to permit him even a moment of composure as he went about his daily life. Debating on his actions henceforth, with the truth of his own mortality made abundantly evident to him. Or rather, what he should do with the gift of life while it is still within his hands. 

Namely, who he should spend it with. 

The waves susurrate gently in the distance, illuminated with streaks of silver as the moon dares to peek out from beyond the massive crater that encircles the city. Splotches of light dappled across a dark canvas looming overhead, weaving works of art that he personally knew by heart— and with his gaze turned skyward, he would often find himself trying to decipher each of them. Yet the stars were incapable of holding his attention when juxtaposed to the spectacle that stood before him, never failing to take his breath away. Arms folded upon the balustrade; his hair— of which Steven has compared its unique hue to dazzling gemstones, namely aquamarines, an innumerable amount of times— unrestrained and flowing behind him in the soft, nighttime breeze; and a warm glow cast upon his face from the nearby lanterns. He appeared at peace, unlike Steven, with his eyes closed and nostrils flared, reveling in the salt-tinged air. 

The world around them was hauntingly still, with only the distant cries of seabirds and the occasional murmurings of windchimes to fill the silence. Within the houses of ivory that lined the white-bricked streets of the old city, its inhabitants were long enraptured by slumber, though Steven only arrived around an hour prior— fresh out of a meeting with a distinguished company from the Kanto region. Immediately, Wallace had taken his lover by the hand, guiding him to the terrace, while claiming that it was far too beautiful of a night to possibly pass up. The view from Wallace’s beachfront home was unparalleled, he came to learn. A temporary solace that freed his mind of those vexatious thoughts— if not for a moment. 

Suddenly, there are fingers intertwining with his own, drawing them to a pair of lips and kissing gently. Glancing at his partner, he noticed that Wallace’s eyes were abnormally round— beautiful but indubitably filled with concern. Steven bit his lip; he was seeking to dispel whatever worries Wallace may have developed as a result of their recent events, but it seemed that his faux composure was unable to fool him, too. Though the closest people in Steven’s life were already immune to his poor acting; he should have assumed that from the beginning, though he sincerely felt embarrassed as an adult to allow his emotions to spiral out of his control like this. And for Wallace, who was subjected firsthand to the wrath of the super-ancient Pokémon, even blaming himself for the ordeal as guardian of the Cave of Origin, to fret about another’s wellbeing was downright unfair to him after what he experienced. 

“What ails you, my love?” Wallace questioned in a soft voice. Grip tightening; lips curling into a frown, and Steven must resist the urge to kiss his troubles away, for he knew that Wallace has already dismantled his pleasant façade. Therefore, it was fruitless, and perhaps cruel as well, to continue feigning placidity with such sad eyes cast upon him. 

He took in a deep breath, though it did little to placate his nerves. Ultimately, he was forced to tear his gaze away from his disquieted partner, whose frown intensified as a result, and instead drew his focus to the waves amid their gentle oscillation. Wallace was responsible for his newfound admiration for the ocean; he may be a native to a relatively tropical region, but Steven has always preferred the land. Yet their countless trips to the beach; the kisses they shared by the seafront, with their first still fresh in his mind; Steven has learned to appreciate its beauty. 

(Or rather, how radiant Wallace appears, with his hair tied back into a messy bun, a far-off look in his eyes as he beholds the infinite expanse of blue stretched before him, sparkling beneath the fading light. A laugh rising in his throat as he beckons him over, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head, and beaming at him as if he were the sun itself.) 

His unoccupied hand slipped into the pocket of his blazer, fiddling with the small box, stroking the velvet trim with the pad of his thumb. Another deep breath. 

“… Forgive me, Wallace. I… I haven’t exactly been myself as of late. There… has been a lot on my mind,” he confessed, his voice small— it was embarrassing, truly, for a man of his repute to be reduced to such a pitiful state. But he no longer wished to lie to himself— nor to his beloved Wallace. 

“I can tell… I was actually phoned by your father the other day; it seems as if I’m not the only one who’s been worried about you,” eyes widening, he was compelled to face his lover again upon the revelation; Steven had not expected that his father would make such a move, after all. Ordinarily, such matters are kept between them, but it seemed that his concern escalated to the point where he found it necessary to seek out Wallace for assistance. “He informed me of your… peculiar behavior as of late. However, he thought it would only embarrass you if he, as your father, were to get too involved in your personal affairs, so… he wanted me to comfort you in his stead.” 

“I’m sorry, Wallace… I—I never meant to worry you, or my father for that matter, I just…” As hands rose to gently cup his face, the remainder of his statement ultimately trailed off. When Wallace leaned down to press their foreheads together, Steven finally allowed himself to breathe again, eyes falling shut for a moment as Wallace caressed his cheek with a thumb.

“You needn’t apologize, dearest... I just want to be able to help you, that’s all,” said Wallace. Afterward, soft, ephemeral kisses were peppered across Steven’s face; from the tip of his nose, each of his cheeks, and lastly, his forehead. Steven felt the corners of his mouth raise slightly; he wondered if Wallace was secretly an angel in disguise— descending from the heavens to cradle him in his warm, protective arms everlastingly and dispel the darkness that threatened to consume him. 

“May I— I be honest with you, Wallace?” 

“Of course,” he replied in a hushed voice while stroking his cheek again. “Please, tell me what it is that frightens you, my love. So that I may help you overcome it and be able to see that beautiful smile of yours again.” 

“Oh, Wallace,” breathed Steven as he buried his face into the neck of his lover, who would comb his fingers through those steely, tousled locks in return. “I am undeserving of you.” 

“Nonsense. It is I who feels blessed to have you at my side, my beloved Steven.” 

Though the champion wished to remain cradled in the warm arms of his lover, he would ultimately pull away as he wished to face Wallace directly; albeit he was unable to control the anxious flittering of his eyes. In an effort to placate himself, he thumbed one of the metal rings dressing his fingers along with several deep exhalations. Wallace was truly a saint, he thought; Steven was exhibiting such juvenility for his age, yet he remained placid, arms folded across his chest as he waited for Steven to begin, his gaze soft, welcoming. Even now Steven wondered how he managed to get so lucky as to have met someone as kind as Wallace. 

“... The world as we knew it almost met its end, Wallace,” he stated. Wallace did not seem particularly baffled by his statement, however, as he was likely aware of what had been troubling Steven long before this confession. He knew him better than anyone, after all. “The awakening of the Super-ancient Pokémon that nearly drowned the entire world in its wrath... The meteoroid that would have spelled Hoenn’s doom if it was not for May and that Draconid woman... Yes, if not for them— if not for _her_ —" He paused and shook his head. “... I, the Champion, was powerless to do anything.” 

“Steven, that’s not true—” 

“It _is_ true,” he retorted, fists clenched at each side, and slowly whitening. “In the end, I was unable to do a single thing. I failed in my duty as champion to protect the region, and as a result of my impudence, it nearly resulted in all of our deaths. The fault belongs to me and me alone.” 

“I understand why you feel as if you are to blame, Steven, but listen to me for a moment,” began Wallace as he grabbed Steven by his forearm, gazing intensely at him. “I am the guardian of the Cave of Origin. As such, it is my solemn duty to ensure that balance within the Hoenn region remains intact. When Team Aqua and Team Magma threatened to disturb that balance, I failed to stop them before it was too late. Furthermore, it is I who deserves the blame.” 

“... You could have died, Wallace.” 

Wallace blinked, withdrawing his hand. His mouth opened like he was planning to argue; however, Steven would continue, his voice quiet and tremulous. He clutched his arms, but it did little to calm the frissons of fear that ran down his spine. “Our friends. My father... If she had failed to quell the disaster, we wouldn’t be standing here right now. Until then, I was carefree... I’ve lived my life without ever having to worry about a single thing... but the moment I was faced with what seemed like certain death, for the first time I experienced...” 

“Steven...” 

“... I was scared,” he croaked. “I was so scared, Wallace. As Champion, I was expected to put on a strong face and do whatever I can to protect the people of the region— and I did all that I could... but when I thought that it was truly the end, I...” 

“Steven,” taking one of his hands into his own, Wallace gently caressed the back of it with his thumb and attempted to mollify him. “Steven, darling... listen to me: We’re alive, aren’t we? I was scared as well— _all_ of us were... even that courageous young trainer, I’m sure... However, in the end... we were able to withstand the storm. Even with all of the odds stacked against us, we won. So, you needn’t—” 

“You don’t— you don’t understand, Wallace... it was the thought of losing you that scared me the most,” he admitted, lips atremble. Wallace gasped upon the realization, releasing Steven’s hand in favor of cradling his face again. “The entire time, I... I only thought of you and your smile. If she wasn’t able to... if she didn’t... our future together...” He babbled, voice cracking, the faintest of tears blossoming in his eyes. “Even now, I’m terrified... I realize that I have no reason to be— that we’re safe now... but if you were to ever leave my side... I just...” 

“Oh, darling,” he brushed away a tear that threatened to escape and placed his lips against Steven’s forehead. He only sniffled in response; his gaze downcast out of shame. “Steven... it is only human to fear what lies ahead. After all, we cannot predict the future— we cannot guarantee anything. But... that is why there is beauty in every breath that we draw... why life is such a precious thing.” 

“Nevertheless,” he paused to tilt Steven’s chin upward, those rheumy, silver eyes now upon him. “... I will not allow myself to be taken from you, Steven. The very thought of abandoning the man I love... no, not even fate would be able to keep us apart. I promise,” he kissed the tip of Steven’s nose before brushing it with his own. “I promise. I promise, Steven, I will never leave you alone.” 

“Wallace,” he began, a sob threatening to break his voice. “Wallace, I love you.” 

“I love you, Steven. I love you. I love you so much.” 

They embraced for what seemed like an eternity; Steven weeping softly into the chest of his beloved as Wallace caressed his hair while whispering adorations. Eventually, they stilled, quieted, and merely basked in each other’s warmth, with the low moans of the waves serving as a backdrop to their fragile moment. Neither wished to part, but embarrassment would compel Steven to slowly unwind his arms and take a step back. Cheeks pinkening when he noticed that his lover’s cerulean blouse was dirtied with his snot and tears, he averted his eyes, puffy and rimmed in red, and wiped at them fervently with his shirtsleeve. Wallace chuckled and took his hand, proffering a handkerchief. 

“It’s all right, love. It isn’t shameful to be vulnerable— quite the contrary; it’s healthy,” stated Wallace, seemingly unconcerned about the mess on his shirt— which Steven was grateful for, but he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, considering that he was an adult and all. Nevertheless, he decided not to argue and simply dabbed at his eyes with the handkerchief before setting it on the adjacent railing. 

“Do you feel better?” 

“Yes, I... I think I do,” mumbled Steven; his voice was a touch hoarse still, but his lips were able to form a smile— a _genuine_ one, unseen since prior to the tragedy that threatened to befall their region. “Thank you, Wallace. I know I must have caused you and everyone else a great deal of trouble... but thank you for choosing to remain at my side nonetheless. Truly, I... I appreciate you more than you know.” 

“We’ve known each other since we were children, Steven... I’ve already seen you at your best and your worst moments, and yet I chose to stay, didn’t I? Nothing has changed,” he paused, lifting Steven’s hand in order to press his lips to the back of it. “... I forever bow to the whims of the pampered heir.” 

Steven laughed. “Well, allow me to continue troubling you, then... my love.” 

He unconsciously began to fiddle with the object in his pocket again. 

_Until the end of our lives, I want to..._

“... Wallace... there’s....” 

_Let me stay by your side, for as long as I am able to._

"There’s something... that I would like to ask you.” 

Wallace merely responded with a nod; his eyes round with curiosity. Steven took a deep breath, clutching the object tightly. His mouth opened before instantly closing, biting on his bottom lip, gaze averting. 

_You can’t afford to dawdle any longer... you have to tell him how you truly feel_. 

Or else... how will he be able to uphold their promise? 

“... Wallace, I... I never want there to be a moment where I’m not with you. Until the end of our lives, I want to remain by your side. I love you, and I...” He trailed off; however, it was only for a moment. He shook his head and swallowed down his anxieties before swiftly dropping onto a single knee. With his head bowed, he was unable to gauge the expression of his partner, though his eyes were likely widened with astonishment, mouth hung open. Steven subsequently unveiled a small, velvet box from the pocket of his blazer. “... I don’t want to have any more regrets.” He finished breathlessly. 

“Ste... Steven, I...” 

Within the box was a silver ring inlaid with a dazzling, dark blue gemstone. “Wallace,” he spoke his name like a prayer, soft and reverent, a smile slowly blooming across his lips as he raised his head. “Will you marry me?” 

“Oh, Steven,” he sobbed, collapsing onto his knees and pulling his lover close. It was as though a dam had burst; tears spilled from Wallace’s eyes, cascading down his cheeks and filling his mouth as he attempted to speak, his voice shrill and muffled. “Yes, Steven, yes, yes, yes, yes...! I love you, Steven— I... I love you...!" 

“I love you, Wallace,” he whispered, nuzzling into his hair. As he slid the ring onto Wallace’s finger, Steven pulled away for a moment to place a kiss upon the jewel in the center. Yet even the most beautiful of sapphires dulled in the wake of this man's radiance. 

“... And thank you for being with me.” 


End file.
